harmony potter: into the wierd
by Ammee
Summary: a girl is visited by dumbledore... hogwarts is real? she's harry's long lost sister? comes to hogwarts... hermione's turned into a werewolf... harry & ron leave her alone, harry's sister, ginny, luna are her new friend, they create a new prank group...
1. Chapter 1

**-ONE-**

I WAS SITTING ON MY RED COUCH READING FANFICTION. IT WAS FOUR THIRTY IN THE AFTERNOON, I AM ADOPTED AND PRETTY MUCH, HAVE NO LIFE.

**SIGHS**

**ME: **_sometimes I just wish my life could be more epic than these fan fictions… ugh! _

**SCREAMS INWARDLY**

IF YOU HAD KNOWN ALL THE CRAP I'VE FACED THEN YOU'D PROBABLY SEMI UNDERSTAND. LET'S JUST SAY I HAVN'T HAD THE BEST LIFE.

NOT A MOMENT LATER I HEAR A KNOCK COMING FROM MY SLIDING GLASS DOOR. SO BEING ME, I LOOK UP FROM MY LAPTOP.

AND TO MY AMAZING I SEE THE FICTIONAL WIZARD CHARACTER, HEADMASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE FROM THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES BEAMING AT ME THRU THE GLASS.

SO THINKING THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO ME AND NOT AN DELUSIONAL FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION, I GET UP AND OPEN THE SLIDING GLASS DOOR LETTING HIM IN.

AND THE ONLY THING I COULD SAY IS:

**ME: **_no way! Dude... your fricken Dumbledore! This is so epic! Yay!_

_**DUMBLEDORE GIVES ME A WEIRD LOOK EVEN IF HIS EYES ARE TWINKLING**_

AND I BEING THE STUPID IDIOT THAT I AM I PUT MY HANDS IN THE AIR AND FLY AROUND LIKE AN AIRPLANE.

**ME: **_I am an airplane…. Fear me!_

_**flaps arms around like a maniac**_

_**ME: **__weeeeeeeee! I'm flying… _

_**runs face first into wall**_

**ME: **_ooof!_

_**puts two finger in the air**_

**ME: **_I am this many years old!_

**DUMBLEDORE: **_**chuckles** **coughs to get my attention** _

_**looks Dumbledore in the eye then starts poking him repeatedly for ten seconds, then stops and grins like a fool**_

**ME: **_what up! Dum… dum… dumb… dummy? Dumble…? Dumb… door! Yay! _

**DUMBLEDORE: **_I have something to tell you my dear silly girl! _

**ME: **_yay! _

_**starts to do the electric slide** _

**ME: **_it's electric!_

_**it goes all dark and shadowy, the lights start blinking**_

**DUMBLEDORE: **_silence!_

**ump a lump a's appear out of nowhere and begin to break dance**

**ME: **_**gasp**_

**DUMBLEDORE: ****_wtf!**_

**ME: **_**eye balls fall out**_

_**the ump a lump a's conga line out of the scene**_

**DUMBLEDORE: **_here let me help you with that.._

_**he picks my eyes off the floor and pops them back in my sockets**_

**ME: **_thank you! dum… dum… dumb! Dummy… dumb…_

**DUMBLEDORE: **_it's Dumbledore! **mutters** idiot…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-TWO- **_

SO AFTER THAT ODD DISPLAY IN THE LAST CHAPTER I FOUND OUT MY REAL NAME IS HARMONY POTTER AND NOT HARMONY SOCKPUPPETY. I KNOW IT WAS A WEIRD LAST NAME, BUT NOW I'M RELATED TO THE ANGSTY MESSY HAIRED WIZARD FROM THE HAIRY POTTER SERIES. HE IS MY TWIN. AND THE COOL THING IS I AM NO LONGER NINETEEN YEARS OLD I AM FOURTEEN AGAIN… YAY! OH AND I LOOK SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY OVERLY ANGSTY BROTHER OF MINE.

I HAVE LONG WAVY FLOWING RED COLORED HAIR. IT'S SHINY! AND BROWN EYES WHICH DUMBLEDORE SAY'S MY DAD HAD BROWN EYES TOO! AND THAT I LOOK MY DECEIST MOTHER LILY, BUT I HAVE MY DAD JAMES POTTERS EYES. DUMBLEDORE ALSO COMMENTED THAT I ACT LIKE MY DAD TOO. MY BROTHER ON THE OTHER HAND LOOKS LIKE DAD, BUT HAS HIS MOTHER GREEN EYES. DUMBLEDORE TOLD ME THAT HE'S MORE LIKE LILY. DAMN! OH AND I AM A SIZE: 3 IN TEENS. I'M SO MUCHER BETTER LOOKING THAN ANGST BOY. I BET HE WANTS TO ANGST THE WORLD. AHHH… WELL…

SO HERE I AM ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS. I HAVE A PET DOG, HE'S A FAT OVERWEIGHT BOSTON TERRIER NAMED STEVE. OH AND FYI HE CAN TALK PEOPLE TALK. THE PERSON I BOUGHT HIM SAID NO ONE WOULD GO NEAR BECAUSE STEVE WOULD SING REALLY OBNOXIOUS SONGS, LIKE 'THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS' AND HUMM SHOWTOONS, NOT TO MENTION THROW SNIDE SARCASTIC REMARKS TO THEIR FACES. BUT APPARENTLY HE SAW THE HOW AMAZING AND AWSOME I AM, THAT HE ASKED ME TO KEEP HIS SORRY BUTT. NOW I THINK I'M REGRETTING IT BECAUSE, HE CONSTANTLY COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW HE'S ALWAYS'S HUNGRY. SADLEY HE ALREADY ATE ALL HIS DOG FOOD. BUT NOW I CAN FEED HIM MY TABLE SCRAPS! YAY!

AT THE MOMENT I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THIS COMPARTMENT, BUT ALL THAT CHANGED WHEN THAY CAME IN…

ALL THREE OF THEM, A RED HEAD, A BRUNETTE, AND UNFORTUNALLY MY LONG LOST BROTHER, THE ANGSTY ONE.

**I SIGH**

"CAN WE SIT HERE? EVERY WHERE ELSE IS FULL." SAID THE RED HEADED ONE.

"*COUGH* GINGER! *COUGHT*" I SAY.

"WHAT?" HE REPLY'S UNAWARE OF MY INSULT, UNAWARE THE HE RESEMBLED A CARROT.

"OH… I MEAN SURE YOU CAN SIT HERE." I SAY IN FAKE INNOSENCE, WHILE SNICKERING BEHIND MY SPAKLY CLEAN HAND.

"THANKS"C SAID THE BRUNNETTE WHO'S ODDLY ENOUGH REMINDS OF SOME CHARACTER IN THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES. I WANDER WHY… NAW… I THOUGHT SLOWLY IT'S JUST A COINSADENCE. I SMIRK INWARDLY AT MY KNOLEGE THAT I HAVE. I'M THE GREATEST SMARTEST, MOST BRILLIANT PERSON/WITCH IN THE WORLD. AS I SAID BEFORE I'M SO MUCH BETTER LOOKING THAT HARRY. AHHHH… MY TWIN BROTHERS SO ANGSTY.

NOW BACK TO THE TALKING, EVEN THOUGH MY INNER MONOLOGUE IS TOTALLY ENOUGH!

"HI I'M HARRY!" MY UNAWARE BROTHER SAY'S TO ME.

"I'M RON WEASLEY!"

**COUGH** GINGER **COUGH** CARROT ** COUGH** RONALD MCDONALD **COUGH**

**COUGH** **COUGH** (PAUSE) ELMO! **COUGH**

"OH AND I'M HERMIONE GRANGER JUST SO YOU KNOW" HERMIONE THE BRUNETTE SAY'S. WELL MY HAIR IS CHESTNUT COLORED, SO IT'S PRETTY. **I PET MY HAIR** MY PRETTY! MY OWN… **GLARES AT ANYONE WHO DARES TOUCH IT** MY PRETTY! NO TOUCHIE!

"DON'T FREAK OUT OK, BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE FROM HEARING LOSS . . . . . . I'M HARMONY POTTER" I SAY AS THEY GASP, "I JUST FOUND OUT… A FEW DAY'S AGO ABOUT YOU HARRY AND BEING A WITCH, AND YES… MY DEAR ANGSTY BROTHER **USES A DARTH VADER VOICE** I AM YOUR SISTER!

HERMIONE JUST ROLLS HER EYES.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..! OOOOOOOOOOOO….. OOOOOOO…" HARRY SAY'S FOR ABOUT TWO MINUTES STRAIGHT.

HERMIONE ROLLS HER EYES AGAIN, OBVIOUSLY SHE'S SEEN STARWARS.

OH WELL I TRIED.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO…. OOOOOOOO….. NOOOOOOOO…" HARRY STARTS AGAIN.

"HARRY SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" SAY'S THE GINGER.

"HONESTLY HARRY HAVE'NT YOU EVER SEEN STARWARS?" SAY'S HERMIONE ROLLING HER EYES FOR THE THIRD TIME.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS STAR WARS MIONE?" GINGER ASKED UNAWARE OF WHAT STARWAR IS O, UNAWARE THAT IT HAS CHANGED OUR LIVES. AND BROUGHT EPICNESS INTO THE WORLD. SILLY RON TRIX R' FOR KIDS.

"IT'S A MUGGLE MOVIE RONALD!" SHE SAY'S ROLLING HER EYES FOR THE FOURTH TIME.

I SURPRESS A YAWN, BOY I AM BORED.

"WHAT'S A MOVIE?" ASKS RON UNAWARE AT HERMIONE IRRITATION FROM RON'S NAGGING, AND HARRY'S CONSTANT NOOOOOO!

SPEAKING OF MY BROTHER CONSTANT NOOOOO"S! LET'S CHECK UP ON HIM….

**PREVIOUSLY ON HARRY NOOOOOO'S!**

**HARRY: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… OOOOOOOOOOOOO…. NOOOOOOOO!

****MY BROTHER IS NOW ROLLING AROUND BANGING, HIS HANDS, LEGS AND HEAD ON THE FLOOR **

**END OF CHECKING ON ANGST BOY. **

BACK TO HERMIONE,

"HONESTLY…! I GIVE UP!" SHE YELLS AT RON SPITTING SALIVA IN HIS FACE.

"EWWWW!" I SAY.

THEY ALL IGNORE ME. **SHRUGS**

BACK TO RON.

"WHAT'D I DO HERMIONE?" HE ASKS WITHOUT NOTICING HER WET DROPS OF SPIT NOW ON HIS FOREHEAD… UH EWWW!

HERMIONE TRIES TO IGNORE THE GINGER, BUT SOON FINDS HERSELF BANGING HER HEAD ON THE WALL IN AN ANGSTY FASHION… **ANGST! ANGST! ANGST!**

TRAGICLLY I TRIED TO SURPRESS ANOTHER YAWN BUT THIS TIME I JUST COULD CONTOL YAWNING, IT WAS LIKE MAGIC.

DUH! I'M A WITCH…


End file.
